Troy Baker
Troy Baker (born April 1, 1976 in Dallas, Texas) is an American voice actor who works in anime and video games. Baker was the lead singer and rhythm guitarist for the indie-rock band Tripp Fontaine. He's known for voicing: Pain and Yamato in Naruto: Shippūden. Filmography 'Animation' *Transformers: Robots in Disguise - Blue Car Driver (ep14), Steeljaw, Vector Prime 'Anime' *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad - Ran, Additional Voices *Baki the Grappler - Katou, Bahyu (ep33), Copperhead, Lorient (ep8), Prime Minister (ep12), Rob Robinson, Additional Voices *Basilisk - Kouga Gennosuke *Black Cat - Jenos Hazard, Additional Voices *Blade - Noah Van Helsing, Vampire (ep12) *Bleach - Jin Kariya *Burst Angel - Additional Voices *Case Closed - Gin, James Tongan (ep32) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion - Schneizel el Britannia, Additional Voices *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 - Schneizel el Britannia, French Staff (ep3), Additional Voices *Darker than Black - November 11 *Desert Punk - Makoto Kawazu, Voice (ep17), Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z - Warrior A (ep42) *Eden of the East - Ryosuke Morimi *Ergo Proxy - Kazkis Hauer, Soldier B (ep8) *Fullmetal Alchemist - Frank Archer, Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Greed *Glass Fleet - Young Eckardo (ep17) *Gunslinger Girl - Alfonso, Gang Member (eps1-2), Pietro (ep6), Additional Voices *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino - Alfonso *Iron Man - Agent A (ep2), Guerrilla (ep4), Professor Ohno (ep3), Trainee 1 (ep1) *Kekkaishi - Kaguro, Madarao, Hakudo, Man (ep4), Taxi Driver (ep40) *Kodocha - Hiroshi, Kimuchi (ep30), Additional Voices *Kurokami: The Animation - Aragi (ep17), Elder (ep20), Head (ep24), Masagami (ep21), Ryujin Nagamine (ep24), Seiji (ep23) *Mega Man Star Force - Damien *Monster - Heinz, Jaromir Lipsky, Man (ep38), Police Assistant (ep65), Reporter A (ep63), Thug B (ep65) *Naruto - Teacher (ep129), Yashiro Uchiha *Naruto: Shippūden - Pain, Yamato, Kiho, Yahiko, Yakku, Goza, Additional Voices *Negima! Magister Negi Magi - Demon (ep26), Nagi Springfield *One Piece - Helmeppo, Ohm, Additional Voices *Peach Girl - Honda (ep7), Toru *Persona 4: The Animation - Kanji Tatsumi (eps6-12) *Ragnarok The Animation - Merman (ep13) *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 - Ishida Mitsunari (ep12) *Shin-chan - Action Bastard, Barnie (ep69), Detective Barnie Ota, Ring Announcer (ep40), Additional Voices *SoltyRei - Sniper (ep2) *Soul Eater - Excalibur, White☆Star (ep46) *Stitch! ~ Best Friends Forever ~ - Ace (ep10), Manny Montana (ep7), Producer (ep7) *Suzuka - Coach (ep4) *The Slayers: Evolution-R - Radock Lanzard, Zuuma *The Slayers: Revolution - Zuuma *The Third: The Girl with the Blue Eye - Leon *Trinity Blood - Father Abel Nightroad *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE - Kusanagi Shiyū, Kyle Rondatto (ep29) *Vampire Knight - Akatsuki Kain, Vampire (ep1) *Vampire Knight Guilty - Akatsuki Kain *Wolverine - Commander (ep4), Scar-Faced Guy (ep5) *X-Men - Koichi Kaga, Spider Mutant (ep8), Squid (ep1), Sublime *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files - Shunjin 'Anime Shorts' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood 4-Koma Theater - Greed 'Anime Specials' *Lupin the 3rd: Crisis in Tokyo - Guard *Lupin the 3rd: Island of Assassins - Additional Voices *Lupin the 3rd: Missed by a Dollar - Alex Nabikov *Lupin the 3rd: The Columbus Files - Additional Voices 'Audio Drama' *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion - Schneizel el Britannia 'Movies' *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody - Ganryū *Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven - Gin *Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target - Henry Tish, Jake Marano *Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper - Firefighter *Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone - Ginger *Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon - Hoy *Dragon Ball Z The Movie: The World's Strongest - Dr. Kochin *Eden of the East: Paradise Lost - Ryosuke Morimi *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa - Erik Jan Hanussen, Additional Voices *Iron Man: Rise of Technovore - Clint Barton/Hawkeye, J.A.R.V.I.S. *Lupin the 3rd: Farewell to Nostradamus - Additional Voices *Naruto Shippūden The Movie: Blood Prison - Hitsuji, Yamato *Naruto Shippūden The Movie: Bonds - Yamato, Additional Voices *Naruto Shippūden The Movie: The Lost Tower - Yamato *One Piece The Movie: Episode of Alabasta: The Desert Princess and the Pirates - Eyelashes, Man B, Old Pirate *Resident Evil: Degeneration - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: The Last Party - Ishida Mitsunari *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike - Yuri Lowell *The Blue Elephant - Marong, Minchit Sra, Young Prince Naresuan *The Last: Naruto The Movie - Pain *xxxHolic The Movie: A Midsummer Night's Dream - Young Man 'OVA' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium OVA Collection - Frank Archer (ep4) *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Announcer (ep1), Syam Vist (ep1) *Tsubasa Spring Thunder Chronicles - Kyle Rondatto (ep2) 'Video Games' *Binary Domain - Charles Gregory *BloodRayne 2 - Kagan, Severin *Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood - Additional Voices *Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway - Additional Voices *Catherine - Vincent Brooks *Crimson Gem Saga - Killian von Rohcoff, Dryden, Jurgis *Dead or Alive: Dimensions - Ryu Hayabusa *Dead or Alive 5 - Ryu Hayabusa *Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice - Kotter Sensei, Senior *Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten - Valvatorez *Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness - Valvatorez *Dragon's Dogma - Male Seneschal *Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon - Shin, Craftsman 2, Grandfather *Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel - Outlaw Alchemist *Gothic 3: Forsaken Gods - Additional Voices *Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock - Additional Voices *Guitar Hero: World Tour - Additional Voices *Infinity Blade II - Siris *Lunar: Silver Star Harmony - Ghaleon *MIB: Alien Crisis - Peter Delacoeur/Agent P, Sanchez *Mana Khemia 2: Fall of Alchemy - Yun, Father *Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games - Espio the Chameleon *Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Espio the Chameleon *Ninja Gaiden 3 - Ryu Hayabusa *Operation Darkness - Keith Miller *Persona 4 Arena - Kanji Tatsumi *Persona 4 Golden - Kanji Tatsumi, Man *Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask - Leonard Bloom *Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles - Additional Voices *Samurai Warriors 3 - Hanzō Hattori *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona - Kei Nanjo *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 - Kanji Tatsumi, Man *Silent Hill 2 - James Sunderland (2012 HD) *Sonic Colors - Espio the Chameleon *Sonic Generations - Espio the Chameleon *Soul Nomad & the World Eaters - Endorph, Ex-Soldier Mercenary *Spectral Force 3: Innocent Rage - Judo *Steambot Chronicles: Battle Tournament - Apollo *Tekken 6 - Bryan Fury *The Cursed Crusade - Baudouin de Flandre, Constantinople Soldier, Soldier *The Last Remnant - Additional Voices *The Sky Crawlers: Innocent Aces - Mutsuga Yamazaki *Unchained Blades - Fang *Virtue's Last Reward - Kyle Klim *Yggdra Union: We'll Never Fight Alone - Gulcasa 'Web Series' *Shelf Life - The Boyfriend (ep33) Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (126)